


Progression

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [10]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Dry humping basically, Grinding, M/M, Rutting, Soulmates, Vampire!Dick, Vampires, Wally loves being bitten, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being bitten by Dick has always felt good, but this time it felt a little too good. What if this put a strain on their relationship, what if Dick thought he was moving too fast? And did he even realize what he was doing as he practically ground his hips into Wally's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progression

**Author's Note:**

> Worked on this one all week, but I finished so you guys can have it early cause I love you:) As usual it's part of my Vampire BatFam series but can be read by itself. This is the first time I've written anything like this (smutty) in a very long time so I hope it's okay. Also I edited and updated some of my other fics, I would recommend reading them again (mainly First Bite) as I added some stuff and fixed some things. Dick is 13 and Wally is 15

     Wally was internally freaking out. He tried not to show it on the outside because it would probably make the situation even more awkward than it already was.

     The awkward situation in question was Wally, getting very excited by his 13 year old best friend drinking his blood. Yup. That was happening, right now.

     The redheaded teen was staying very still in hopes that his best friend (who also happened to be his soulmate) didn’t feel the raging hard on that was currently growing in his pants. That task was considerably difficult to do because Dick was currently laying on top of him, with his hips almost directly sat on top of the ginger’s.

     This had never happened before. Well, the blood drinking had, many times. That had been happening since Dick was 11 and Wally was 13, so that wasn’t weird at all. In fact, that was normal. It had become a completely natural occurrence between the two boys. Dick was a vampire and Wally was his mate. That meant that Wally’s blood was the best suited to keep him healthy, it made him stronger than any other human’s blood ever could and the ginger was more than happy to give it to him. They were meant to be together forever, not necessarily as lovers, though that's definitely what the speedster wanted, but always there for each other.

      They were extremely close, they knew everything about each other, every little detail that no one else noticed. For instance Wally knew that Dick hated the sound of nail files. It drove him mad and sent chills running over his entire body, he could sense whenever Artemis was filing her nails and would retreat to his room and stick headphones in his ears to drown out the sounds. Wally knew everything about his mate’s parents, from their favorite foods to the last things they had said before they died. And Dick in return knew everything about the redhead, he knew that Wally hated crunchy peanut butter and almost gagged at the thought of it. He knew of his rocky relationship with his parents, how his father didn’t approve of him being Kid Flash and how he was sometimes picked on at school. They were best friends in the truest sense of the word. Best bros, always and forever.

     Yeah they cuddled and slept in the same bed together a lot but this was still completely strange. Hell, they had even kissed before, many times in fact. But they were never really something that was passionate or anything like that, they had always just been about closeness and comfort, and they certainly had never stirred these kind of feelings within him before. Wally didn’t know why he was being so weird about this, he had always known that it was a possibility that his and Dick’s relationship could grow to become a romantic and sexual one and the thought had never really bothered him; in fact, the idea of being with his best friend for the rest of their long lives (well hopefully long considering the whole vampire mate immortality thing), of marrying his friend, it gave Wally a very warm and fuzzy feeling. They had talked about their sexualities before, Wally deciding that he didn't really know for sure other than that he was 'Dick-Sexual'. They both knew they were attracted to each other. He had known he would end up sleeping with his best friend, they had discussed it before, briefly that is, that Wally could only see himself being _that way_ with Dick. But the fact that things were changing, right now, with the speedster lying on Dick’s bed in the cave with his best friend on top of him drinking his blood and straddling his hips, was a little scary.

     The blood drinking thing had always felt good, sure the initial bite always hurt for a second or two but it was a good kind of pain, everything always just felt right, the slow but forceful pull of blood from his neck and his mate safely in his arms. It still felt right. That would never change. But now it just felt _really_ right, maybe a bit too much. They hadn’t really ever discussed this kinda thing so the redhead wasn’t really sure how Dick would react, and if he was honest with himself, that’s what scared him.

     So as he felt himself growing impossibly hard and felt the overwhelming urge to thrust his hips into the smaller teen’s. He managed to restrain himself as Dick expertly coaxed the blood from his neck, lips moving slowly against the flushed and lightly freckled skin. And oh god did the brunette even realize that he was pressing his lower half into Wally’s and _oh god,_ now he’s moving his hips, practically grinding them into the older teens. A broken moan escaped from the speedster through clenched teeth as his hands clenched around the smaller hero, one fist tightening in ebony hair as the acrobat literally ground his hips repeatedly faster into the squirming and flushed ginger.

     Wally could feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen and tried desperately to suppress it but when Dick pulled away from his neck and licked slowly over the two small punctures he had left there, cleaning away the stray drops of blood that had escaped him, the freckled teen lost it.

     “Oh-oh god Di-” The runner stiffened as he came violently in the sweats he had been wearing.

    As soon as the ginger came down from the high of his orgasm he stiffened again and his eyes widened in alarm. Dick shifted and flopped onto his back at Wally’s side, eyes closed with a smile on his face as he wiped the small trail of blood from his lips, his hunger quelled and completely content.

     Unfortunately, Wally took the brunette’s movement away from him as some sort of disgust and the speedster had gotten up and zipped off into the en suite bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him, all in less than a second.

     He was ashamed as he slid down the back of the door, crouching on the tile floor that was cold against his bare feet. His hands pulled at orange hair as he breathed heavily. His heart was beating faster than he could ever remember it before. Air came and left his lungs in quick and forced movements and his pants were becoming more and more uncomfortable, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as silent sobs wrecked through his chest.

     What had he done? What if his friendship with Dick was never the same? What if this had ruined everything. Dick was only 13, true he was going to be 14 in a couple of months, but that also meant that Wally was going to be 16. What if this was way too fast for his younger mate? What if this drove a stake (no pun intended) between the two of them? All of these questions raced through the speedster’s mind in less than a second.

     The redhead would have continued with his internal dilemma had his thoughts not been interrupted by the knocks on the door.

     As soon as Wally had abruptly disappeared from his bed, Robin was quick to reach the door that had just been slammed.

     “Wally? Are you okay? Is something wrong? You seem a little distraught, heavy on the _dis_." Dick sounded calm, but the older teen could hear the slight panic in his voice.

     Dick could hear as his mate’s breath got caught in his throat and the sobs increased. He attempted to tap into the bond they shared, but all he could sense from the redhead was panic and regret. Regret? Had he gone too far? He thought that Wally had been enjoying his...movements earlier. What if he had pushed his mate too far? Now the smaller teen’s heart rate was accelerating with his own panic.

     “Wally, is this about the fact that I got you off? I’m sorry, I thought you were into it. If I had known I wouldn’t have done what I did if I knew you didn’t want it. You could have said to stop. No, I should have noticed. I’m so sorry Wally, please don’t cry! We don’t ever have to do it again. I’m perfectly fine with that. I just, I want whatever you want. Just, don’t leave, I couldn’t ta-” The door the brunette had been leaning on was suddenly gone and he was met with the chest of his mate.

     Dick looked up to meet his friends eyes; Wally’s eyes were red rimmed and his face was flushed.

     “Wait, you were doing that on purpose? The…grinding and stuff?” the redhead sniffled with surprised eyes.

     “Wait, you thought I wasn’t?” The speedster nodded,

     “I thought you didn’t realize what you were doing, I thought I was ruining everything and that you would be upset if you realized that I was…aroused.” A small chuckle escaped the acrobat and he stepped closer to the redhead, wrapping lean arms around him and resting his head on the taller teen’s chest.

     “I love you, I could never be upset over something like that. Besides, how would I be grinding into you without realizing it, doesn't seem likely dude." Dick pulled away and guided Wally back to the bed, having him sit on the edge.

     “In fact, I was surprised it didn’t happen earlier. The bite is supposed to be pleasurable, it’s supposed to be something that brings us together and strengthens our bond, and it’s not just you either,” The younger blushed slightly, “ it feels pretty damn good for me too, you weren’t the only that was hard a few minutes ago. And besides, even if you didn’t want this, I would still never be upset with you, I don’t think it’s possible for me, I just want whatever is best for you. You’re my mate, yeah, but you’re also my best friend, and I will always love you, no matter what. I would be content if you never wanted to do this again, as long as you’re happy.” Wally looked at his friend with wide eyes before his features softened and a grin broke across his freckled face.

     “You’re my best friend too dude, but you’re also my mate. And I want this, a lot. So hopefully it will happen more in the future because I do want to be more. So let me ask you this;” Wally slipped off the bed and knelt before the ebony haired teen, taking his hands into his own, “Dick, my wonderful, beautiful handsome vampire mate who puts up with my oblivious freckled ass, I love you so much, so will you be my boyfriend and my best friend?”

     Dick laughed and pulled Wally back to the bed, flipping them and straddling the speedster’s waist,

     “We've already shared more kisses than I can count, we've made out multiple times, we call each other pet names, we know that we want each other, I've already gotten you off and not to mention the whole soulmate thing and now you're asking me to be your boyfriend?" The redhead delivered a small glare with no real malice behind it and the Boy Wonder sighed. "Yes, of course I'll be your boyfriend.” He leaned in and gave Wally a chaste kiss, a quick press of lips. It wasn't their first kiss, but it seemed just as meaningful.  He lied on top of his new boyfriend and nuzzling his face into his new boyfriend’s neck and snuggling close to him.

     Wally was about to do the same, but when he shifted he grimaced.

     “Umm, dude. I’m all for the cuddling but….. Do you have some sweats I can borrow? Mine are a little…..uncomfortable.” Dick just laughed. He jumped up and grabbed some of Wally’s sweats that he had left in his room from his dresser. He threw them at the redhead’s face with deadly accuracy.

     “Thanks babe.” The speedster grinned, and as he changed his pants, the brunette watched with a small smile. Dick smiled as well at the pet name, it seemed natural and he liked it a lot.

     When Wally was changed and had gotten comfortable again on the bed again, Dick climbed onto the bed next to him, curling against him and laying half on top of him with his ear pressed close to the speedster’s heart, gaining comfort from the typical hummingbird pace. The older teen had just wrapped his arms around the acrobat when something dawned on him.

     “Wait, you were hard too?” Dick just let out a quiet laugh,

     “Yeah, you have no idea how good it feels when I’m drinking from you, I’ve been trying to ignore it for a while.” Wally thought for a moment.

     “But you didn’t get off earlier?” The brunette shook his head.

     “No, it’s fine though, I kinda got over it when you were freaking out in the bathroom.” A large grin snaked over the runner’s face.

     “Well, I feel like since you did such a good job in helping me, even if I didn’t realize it at the time,” Wally slid his hands down his mate’s back, gripping at the tight muscles of the acrobat’s ass and pulling him on top of him before quickly flipping their positions so the taller of the two was looming over the brunette, hands on either side of the Boy Wonder’s head and knees round his thighs.

     “Maybe I should return the favor, huh?” Wally smirked as the smaller teen’s face turned red.

     “You don’t have to, really it’s fi-” Wally leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Dick’s neck, “But you know, I’m not going to stop you if you really want to.” the speedster pulled back and looked into blue eyes.

     “Oh, I want to.” And with that the redhead ground his hips down into his mate’s and crashed his lips against his. It was a messy clashing of teeth and at some point as Wally continued to grind into Dick and they both grew hard, blunt teeth turned into fangs and suddenly there was blood in Wally’s mouth. He pulled back for a second, breathing heavy.

     “Sorry, when I’m…excited, it gets harder to control.” Wally just smiled, a small trail of blood dripping from his cut lip even as it healed.

     “Then by all means, lose control.” Dick smiled an almost evil smile, fangs and all, and they met halfway as the younger wrapped arms around the speedster, connecting their mouths once again. Wally’s lip was snagged on a sharp point again and they both moaned into the kiss as the thrusting of their hips grew more erratic. The ginger’s hips began moving faster and faster until he was practically vibrating. Freckled arms snaked under Dick’s shirt and fingers ghosted over the acrobat’s nipples.

     “Oh, god Wally please, I’m so close.” Dick moaned, throwing his head back against the pillow. Wally sped up and the brunette’s back arched in an almost unnatural way as he stiffened and ground up one last time into the teen above him.

     The sight of Dick, a light sheen of sweat over his face, eyes squeezed closed and face flushed as he moaned out his name was too much for Wally and he thrust down once more into the Boy Wonder and he came seconds after his mate.

     The two teens collapsed into a heaving pile of tangled limbs on the bed. Most people would think that they were moving too fast. They had just gotten together a few minutes ago, but for them, this seemed like a natural progression in their relationship, and they couldn’t wait to see and experience it as it continued to grow.

     Dick shifted underneath the speedster and Wally rolled over and collapsed next to him.

     The brunette began chuckling and the ginger turned to glance at his mate. Dick smiled,

     “Now we both need to change our pants.” Wally laughed with him and their light chuckles turned into a full laughing fit.

      Yeah, this was going to be a good thing for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments make me happy! :)


End file.
